Database Management Systems (DBMS) have become increasingly important to business and industry. Many organizations now depend on DBMS applications made available to workers and consumers over private networks and through the public Internet. The DBMS servers that power these applications are vulnerable to system failures and must therefore be continually monitored to track performance and ensure DBMS availability. DBMS monitoring is an inherently difficult, time-consuming and costly activity that requires substantial human intervention, particularly for organizations that support multiple DBMS servers and applications. There presently exists no scalable, comprehensive and fully-automated solution for monitoring DBMS servers. Organizations that support DBMS servers must therefore either tolerate periodic system outages or expend substantial time, effort, and labor on DBMS monitoring activities.